


Bullying

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey thinks the best way to deal with all the bullying he has to endure is to see it positive.





	Bullying

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "A successful person is one who can lay a firm foundation with the bricks others throw at them."

Frowning Zeke stared at the black and blue bruise on Casey's arm.  
„What's that?“

„It's nothing serious,“ the boy reassured him.

„That's not the point. Someone needs to stop this. Just because this shithead thinks he's a football god he doesn't have the right to bully others like this.“

Casey smirked.  
„Really, Zeke, I don't care. 

You know what my dad uses to say? A successful person is one who can lay a firm foundation with the bricks others throw at them.

So, every time Gabe humiliates me he makes me even stronger.“

„That sounds kinda stupid,“ Zeke growled.  
„I promise you: the next time he touches you I will let him pay for it.“ 

When Casey blinked confused he put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuring.  
„Believe me, you are smart and strong enough to go your own way without ending at the school's ward almost every day. Just trust me, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> written for 31-days at Livejournal


End file.
